For Freedom
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: What would Riddick do to be free?  Slash  RiddickJohns  NC17 for strong sexual content and language.  Written for the '07 summer challenge on VXperence.


**Author: **Furyan Goddess  
**Title: … **ForFreedom  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Fandom:** Riddick   
**Disclaimer: **Donot own Riddick or Johns. Strong sexual tones, m/m sex, language.  
**Summary:** One of the many ways Riddick escapes Johns.  
**Pairing **Riddick/Johns/slash

**Archive:** Yes   
**Feedback: **Yes please when allowed

**Author's Notes:** Spring/Summer 07 fic challenge.

I know Riddick isn't gay, but I just HAD to write this, it popped in my head and we all know what that's like. First ever Riddick slash fic. Hope you enjoy.

**Riddick …For Freedom NC-17/M/M/ slash FIN**

Riddick was tied to a chair in the corner. As he sat, he worked on the pins in the cuffs at his wrists. He would escape, and soon. Lost in his mind, working out an escape plan, he heard the shuffle of feet. He looked up to see Johns standing before him. He was high and sexually excited, the stench of the drugs not even coming close to masking his scent of his desire. Riddick raised an eyebrow at him; _perhaps this will be easier than I thought. _

"Cut me loose." He demanded.

"Fuck you." Came Johns's drawl and his normal and predictable response.

"You cut me loose and I'll give you want you want. If I get loose on my own; you get nothing, except perhaps a shiv in the back." Riddick had his know-it-all smirk on his face and Johns knew he had been made. The sexy gravel of Riddick's voice was not lost on him, as he would have liked. There was no way he could hide the growing bulge in his pants and he knew Riddick most likely could smell his lust. Dark Fury ripped though him as he found himself undoing the chains and cuffs. Riddick smirked again. This is too easy. _A fuck for freedom._

He'd learned long ago, it was either fuck or get fucked. He got fucked once; felt The Fast and The Furious nature of it, while enjoyable too some extent, wasn't his style. So he preferred doing the fucking. As soon as the chains and cuffs were off, he grabbed Johns and spun him around and pushed him against the bed, his larger body pinning the older man beneath him with no chance of escape.

"So, the Blue Eyed Devil wants a piece of the Big Evil? Always knew you were a sick fuck Johns." His voice was light and mocking.

"Fuck you; get your fucking hands off me." He began to struggle under Riddick, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Come on Johns, that's not want you want and we both know it, why else would you let me go? No, you're gonna get exactly what you want, I'm a man of my word after all."

Johns was struggling through his drug induced high and lust. Did he really want to be fucked in the Pitch Black by an animal, by Riddick?" _Yes, _the single word shimmered in his mind and he felt himself growing harder. He had never been with a man before, never had the desire, until Riddick. There was just something about knowing that the person fucking you could slit your throat without blinking. Probably make it more enjoyable for them too. He was dangerous, sensual and dark.

Riddick sensed his growing need and decided to get his nasty little deed over with so he could move on. It had been awhile. He wasn't that picky when it came to getting his rocks off, any woman would do, even men if needed. Prison sure could change a man and he wasn't above fucking for his freedom.

Johns hissed as Riddick cupped him in his hand and then went for his belt, his breath hot on his neck. The larger muscles of his chest pressed intimately against his back. Riddick looked around quickly, searching for some form of lube. He noticed the open med box in the corner where Johns just shot up his liquid nerve and walked over and searched through it. Not a whole lot to choose from, no condoms but he did find some Vaseline, which would work nicely.

Johns was watching him, admiring the way his body moved, sensual, like a huge cat stalking its prey. He sometimes wondered if he was always a step behind him on purpose just so he could keep on chasing him, but now he had him and it looked like Riddick would have _him_. _Finally. _

Riddick stripped off his shirt. If he was gonna play, he may as well get comfortable.

"Strip." He told Johns. When he just raised his brows at him Riddick said, "You want me to fuck you or not? Strip or I'm out of here."

After a moment, he began to remove his clothes as Riddick watched. He was A Man Apart. His body lean muscle, just the way he like it. He preferred to be the bigger one, it made him feel even more powerful and power was a huge turn on to Riddick. Once Johns was naked, Riddick let his eyes roam over his body, not bad. Strong but lean chest, flat stomach with a slight dusting of hair and a crisp, dark happy trail that led to his cock. It was pretty big, for a white guy, he just might rethink that getting fucked part after all, he wasn't completely against it, he just preferred to be the one to dominate.

Riddick growled and Johns felt goose bumps rise up on his heated flesh. Was he really going to do this? Have sex with a man, with Riddick. His eyes widen almost in fear when Riddick stripped off his pants. He cock sprang out and it was huge, an Iron Giant wrapped in velvet. He walked over and stopped in front of him, his throbbing sex straining intimately at the level of his mouth.

"Blow me." His voice so deep it was hard to hear his words. Riddick was planning on enjoying himself. Who knew when he'd have the chance to blow a load again? When you were on the run, it didn't leave a lot of time for sex. Riddick's heavy lidded silver eyes watched as Johns took him in his mouth, pulling a deep grunted moan from him. He didn't plan on taking it easy with him, Johns was a man after all and he could take it. Riddick surged forward with his hips and was very pleased when he slipped deeper into Johns's throat. _Yeah, that's it, take it all _he thought. His hands were in Johns's hair pulling it brutally, making Johns groan with both pain and pleasure. The vibrations ticked Riddick's balls and threatened to make him cum in his mouth. He pulled back and saw Johns stroking himself.

"Now, that's sexy." He rumbled. His body was already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he could see Johns skin glistening also. Riddick wrapped his hand around Johns and pumped with him for a few strokes before he looked up into his blue eyes. "Get on the bed, turn around, legs apart, and stay on your hands and knees." Johns did as he was commanded and waited. His mind was racing with thoughts and questions. His heart was pounding; the sound was loud in room, the rush of blood and scent of sweat and lust was thick and heady.

Riddick settled himself behind Johns's fine, tight ass. He applied some Vaseline to his hard member and then to Johns puckering hole. "Relax, bear down or it will hurt more." Riddick told him. He heard Johns take a deep breath and he slid a finger deep into his ass. Johns shuttered and Riddick smiled, nothing like popping a cherry. He sipped a second finger and scissored them, making room for his large dick. After a few minutes he felt Johns relax enough too accommodate the extra size of him.

He withdrew his fingers and chucked when Johns let out a growl of protest. He positioned himself behind Johns and slowly began to probe the hole with his throbbing cock. With steady but not forceful pressure, he pushed home. Johns let out a cry at the burning pain that mixed with pleasure. Riddick knew he was larger than the average male. Hey if you're gonna get fucked by a man, might was well make it count right?

"Fuck Riddick." He was surprised how gentle he was being. He didn't just throw him on the bed and dry fuck him like he thought he would. Riddick's answer was a surge forward of his hips causing another gasp to come from Johns.

_Hummm, tight. _ He set a deep easy pace, sliding fully into him and pulling out almost completely. With each thrust Johns pushed back against him more and more, finally getting into it. Riddick readjusted his position and leaned over him. The next time he thrust forward, Johns cried out as he hit his prostate with the head of his cock. Riddick wrapped his arm around him and stroked his hardened cock with each thrust he gave.

Johns was helpless to do anything but grip the sheets and ride out the pleasure and pain. Riddick buried deep in his ass, a strong, large hand stroking him off in time. His body was trembling, his need to climax ridding him hard, but he didn't want it to end.

Riddick's thrusts began to grow more forceful, harder and quicker. He sat back up and gripped Johns hard by the hips so he could slam harder into him. He was almost brutal now but Johns took every single inch Riddick offered him, his own hand finding his straining erection and pumping furiously. Riddick felt Johns start to tighten under him and leaned forward once more. When he knew they were both on the cusp of orgasm, he let his teeth sink deep into the soft shoulder of Johns making him finally shatter under him and cry out his name.

The sound of his name on another man's lips pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself deeply into Johns convulsing ass with a cry of supremacy.

After a few minutes, he pulled out, went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Johns was sitting on edge of the bed with his jeans on and nothing else. He looked flushed, sweaty and well used. As much as Riddick wanted to have Johns buried deep in him, he knew he had to go before he changed his mind and the buzz of sex and drugs wore off. _Another time…_he promised himself as he dressed and walked out the door with a satisfied smirk on his face and a head start on the next round of the game.

He knew Johns weakness now and could use that in his favor. He showed Riddick all his cards, big mistake. A fuck for freedom, not bad.


End file.
